<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Advice by Blanc_et_Noir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571831">Advice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_et_Noir/pseuds/Blanc_et_Noir'>Blanc_et_Noir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP BS [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advice, Big brother Dream, Brotherly Affection, Dream needs advice, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Gen, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, One Shot, Phil sees another kid and decides to adopt, Phil teaches his sons how to fight, Post-Festival Arc, Vilbur, Villain Wilbur Soot, War, he also teaches them not to give up, lowkey adoption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_et_Noir/pseuds/Blanc_et_Noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream has a dilemma... So he goes to the one person he knows who could help him. </p><p>Philza Minecraft.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP BS [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Let it be said that Dream was worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he liked to put up a serious and cold front, show everyone how ruthless and cruel he could be, he still cared. He cared for the people who resided in his lands. He cared for the people he called his friends (even if they don’t necessarily agree with him). He cared most especially for the younger one of their group. While Purpled never liked to join in on the conflict (Dream was thankful for that, it meant one less minor to watch over), Tommy and Tubbo seemed to constantly be in the middle of it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It caused him undue stress and frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He admits that during the whole L’manberg war, he didn’t truly mean to scare them so much. Maybe just intimidate them and see how far he can push them. See their potential. When he did see it, he felt a swell of pride in his chest. He saw how Tommy continued to push and push. He saw how Tubbo stayed firm and strong, never wavering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was proud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was, until the elections happened. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day he had dreaded and kept watch over with a critical eye. He hadn’t objected when they brought Technoblade in. He hadn’t said anything when he found their little hidey hole. He just watched and waited. When he saw them struggling, he gave them gifts and lended a hand. He didn’t care if they gave him cautious stares. He didn’t care that he was showing favoritism. He wasn’t going to let Tommy suffer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the coin, he watched over Tubbo. Like he did with Pogtopia, he didn’t say a word when Tubbo brought down the walls. He didn’t say anything when he was forced to break the signs. He didn’t say anything when he swore allegiance to Pogtopia over Manberg. He just made sure the younger was safe and he wasn’t hurt. He watched and waited, his hand twitching whenever Schlatt raised his voice a little too much. He wasn’t going to let Tubbo suffer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he saw Wilbur go insane, he had thought Tommy went along with it. He helped Wilbur by giving him the TNT. He helped him by encouraging and enabling his behavior. When he turned around and met Tommy’s scared and hopeless face, he regretted his actions for the first time. He regretted giving the TNT but what was he to do now? What was he to say? He can’t just take it all back. He had agreed with Wilbur, he can’t just pretend he was lying this whole time. So he stepped back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped back and watched the disaster that was the festival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He might not be able to take back the TNT but he could delay it. He could hide the button. This, however, didn’t stop Technoblade from fatally injuring Tubbo, Quackity and Schlatt. Dream could care less about everyone else (Purpled had thankfully listened to his advice and didn’t go to the festival) but Tubbo was hurt. He watched as Tommy ran in and fought Technoblade. He watched with a heavy heart as everything went up in flames (metaphorically, Wilbur never found the button). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tailed them when they ran back to Pogtopia, staying in the shadows and the treetops as they ran and ran. He watched with keen eyes as they ducked back into their little hidey hole. This time, they didn’t block off the entrance. With a tilted head, he slipped in and stayed in the shadowy corners of the ravine they called home. He listened as Wilbur riled Tommy up. He listened as once again Wilbur allowed Tommy to fight a fight that he could never win. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he watched them fight in the pit, Dream got flashbacks to their duel. A duel that was never in Tommy’s favor. They were similar in that regard. Wilbur had allowed it, had stood back and watched. This time, however, was the last straw for Dream. With gritted teeth, he left Pogtopia and stomped back to his base. He didn’t know what to do anymore. Who to fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only wanted Tommy and Tubbo to be safe, Manberg and Pogtopia be damned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream brought a hand up to run through his hair, his face scrunched up in frustration under his mask. He let his hand fall as he stood before a hill that overlooked Manberg. He could see the tiny dots of people moving around as they recovered from the disastrous festival. He could see George fretting, moving from one end to the other as he had to take over while Schlatt and Quackity recovered from their burns. He could see as Sapnap and Karl helped the others with putting out the fires on the podium and fixing any damages that Technoblade and Tommy made during their escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He felt the air around him shift and when he opened his eyes, he could see himself in a forest. He felt danger lurking at every corner and knew he was in the right place. He let a smile grace on his hidden face as he began walking through the forests. He listened to his surroundings and looked around, gauging for any signs of life (other than those of the undead and any wild animals). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He broke from the forest and noticed a beautiful house on the horizon. His smile grew, almost as large as the one painted on his mask, and he broke into a run towards the house. He felt the breeze rush past his figure as he continued his sprint. He took in the sights that he had passed. He noted the many paths that led towards many directions, no doubt leading to the man’s multiple builds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He froze to a halt before the door. He panted and raised his hand but before he could knock a voice stopped him from behind. He turned to see the older man smiling at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy your run, mate?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Philza!” Dream let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He didn’t know what he’d do had the older man not been home and off in one of his unfinished builds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need anything?” Phil tilted his head as he opened the door and gestured for Dream to follow him. Dream nodded and walked into the homey house and allowed the warmth to wrap around his figure. “Did Wilbur, Techno and Tommy do anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” Dream scratched the back of his neck, “You see…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s talk sitting down, I’m sure that run tired you out a bit.” Phil suggested. He laughed as he sat down, “Though with your manhunts, I’m sure that didn’t have that much affect?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no, I’m okay with sitting.” Dream laughed, taking a seat just across from Phil. “I’m sure you’ve heard of what’s been happening? Or at least, a bit aware?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did hear,” Phil nodded, “Tommy likes sending messages though they aren’t that clear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed and leaned back, “Then you know Wilbur wanted to blow everything up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Phil sighed, bringing a hand to his face. “Perhaps you’ve come to ask me to bring him back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Dream shook his head, “I know that won’t really fix anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Phil raised an eyebrow. Usually when his boys would cause mayhem and chaos somewhere, the poor sod who was affected would tend to come and beg Phil to take them back. He could remember the admins of Hypixel coming to his door to beg him to drag Techno back home after his whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>year</span>
  </em>
  <span> of farming (it was a hilarious memory, Phil kept it close to his heart always, especially with the looks on the admin’s faces when he had declined).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came here for advice.” Dream explained, waving his hands a bit. “I know that asking for them to leave doesn’t help at all. Plus, they’re my friends… No matter what they do I don’t really have that much of a heart to force them to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yet you let someone back in.” Phil pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was more to make Tommy happy.” Dream shrugged, turning his head so he could look out the window with his eyes. “He’s… I care for him y’know. Him and Tubbo both. They both have this childish charm and I really enjoy their presence.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil chuckled and nodded, “I can see that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smiled from under his mask, “I just want to ask a few questions… Maybe even ask for advice with this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Advice?” Phil blinked, “That’s all you’ve come for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he nodded, “you’ve known them the longest, so I’m sure you can discern what kind of reactions they’ll have to my actions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil hummed, leaning back against the couch. “I see where you’re coming from.” He nodded after a pause, “Alright, what are your questions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream gave a sharp nod, “I’ve already shown that I’m on their side, or well… Wilbur’s side. Though, after the events of the Festival, I really only want to protect Tommy and Tubbo. I know they can take care of themselves but I still worry, y’know. I want them to have their fun but not at the expense of gaining injuries and maybe even trauma.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil hummed, “I have heard you didn’t really do that much during the L’manberg war.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made sure none of them could get severely injured and ensured that my friends also knew. Even if they were on the opposing side, they were still my friends.” Dream waved his hand around as he leaned back. “Right now, Schlatt is pulling some strings and using the fear and hate and anger in the air. I have no idea what he really wants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An unknown variable?” Phil brought a hand to tap at his chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what kind of advice do you want from me?” Phil leaned forward, lacing his fingers together as he watched Dream. The younger man might have worn a mask (something his boys would constantly groan and grip about) but his minute twitching and tapping could reveal a lot to Phil. He lived with Technoblade after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do I make them stop fighting?” Dream asked, “How do I make them finally settle down?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only way for them to stop is to lose.” Phil shook his head, keeping his gaze on the blank mask. He knew his boys like the back of his hand and they would only redraw when they won (he had taught them that). It was why Technoblade was so adamant on farming for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>year</span>
  </em>
  <span> against the Number One at the time. It was why Tommy was known for picking fights and even if he lost, he’d spring back up and challenge them even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only way for them to completely redraw is for the opposition to lose.” Phil repeated. “They won’t take anything else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Dream hummed, bringing a hand to shift the mask on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean by win with merit.” Phil added, “Right now, from what I hear, no one is on Schlatt’s side. They’ve got spies and people turning against Schlatt and joining them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is true.” Dream mused, tapping on his mask. He had watched everything from afar. George, while being a wild card, always had his loyalty on Dream. Sapnap and Karl were more of a neutral party, only caring about their personal gain. Bad had morals and he did join Pogtopia- Skeppy would follow wherever Bad went. Punz and Ponk, while considered the close guards of Schlatt, were more for show and would fight wherever was more beneficial to them. Sam and Purpled liked to stay out of everything but lately Sam was leaning towards Pogtopia. Eret, Tubbo and Niki were always behind Pogtopia. Dream also saw Quackity, the man liked to show how he supported Schlatt but he could see some fractures. Laslty, was Fundy- another spy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They won’t count that as a win.” Phil explained, giving Dream a sympathetic look. “And everyone against one person would only give an empty win.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to even it out?” Dream asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Phil nodded, “you have the influence and the power. Make them fight a fair fight and when they win, they’ll stop. Everything will go back to normal… or as normal as it can be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like losing.” Dream let out a dry chuckle. Phil laughed alongside him. “But well, if it means that all this’ll stop? Anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish you good luck.” Phil stood up, striding forward to clap him on the back. “My boys can get really feisty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They can.” Dream agreed. He stood up and considered for a moment, “Do you think I can stay here for a while?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do know there is no respawn, right?” Phil raised an eyebrow, letting a hand rest on the younger’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream shrugged, “Feels safer and really warm here than anywhere else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil smiled and led Dream by the shoulder towards the door, “Mind coming along as I continue some of my builds?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil might not be able to see it but Dream’s eyes lit up in excitement and wonder. The older man’s builds were very big and creative, grand even. He bounced on the balls of his feet as he nodded, “I would love to!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil chuckled and nodded, continuing to lead him to one of the paths, “Right now I’m working on something for the Desert. It’s going to be a long walk there but I’m sure it’ll be worth it…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I noticed a severe lack of fics under the Phil &amp; Dream platonic relationship tag and decided to fill it up. You're Welcome.</p><p>TWO GREEN MEN TALKING ABOUT THEIR PSYCHOPATHIC FRIENDS/SONS. LETS GOOO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>